


What Pledis Never Told Us

by swuunuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ;))))), Horror AU, M/M, Romance, Watch me - Freeform, also yes there will be romance, click in and you'll see ;), crackfic, i guess, just seventeen as a bunch of monsters, not really horror tbh, pledis is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swuunuu/pseuds/swuunuu
Summary: Ever wanted to work in Pledis? Ever wondered why you never heard from the people inside? Ever thought about why the contract is as thick as an Oxford dictionary? (NOT TRUE) Well, the answer is simple — Seventeen.





	What Pledis Never Told Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a horror fic so your stomach needs to be level 3 in strength to proceed (just kidding)  
> I had a lot of stuff written down here before but I just realised it's pretty bad so I'm trying to rewrite it into actual functional chapters that made sense and has p l o t. 
> 
> I'm trying, please be patient ;)

**[REDACTED]                                                                           Inbox — [REDACTED]                        3:07 AM**

**Important Note**

**To:** [REDACTED] 

* * *

Hey, I know you got the job and you're probably overjoyed. The pay is nice and you get to see your biases, I get it, but it's probably not what you thought it'd be. 

Please bear with me for the moment, I'll tell you what you need to know, since you're taking over my position. You'll definitely need it so misfortune won't befall you.

Being Seventeen’s 'manager' is hard, not in a way you’d think.

You’re not really being their manager, you’re watching over them, keeping them from causing trouble so that they don’t step out of line and send the world into chaos, because trust me, they can. If you want to back out now, consider it impossible. I wanted to leave since my second day of work and I still stuck with it until my second year, only then I earned enough trust for Pledis to send me back home. 

I'll give you a minute to process the truth. 

The group itself is pretty functional, the leader does a lot of the work. I’m sure you know them well, you devoted fan, but they have sides you don’t know about, things they’d do behind the crowd’s prying eyes that made my blood run cold. Sometimes I still dream about it.

Anyways… here are the initial files for them, which really won’t assist you on keeping them at bay, so I’ll share with you some of my own notes along with those.

That’s the most I can offer, since I lose ownership of the company computer in a few hours, it’ll be really hard for us to communicate as long as you’re working under the name of Pledis.

* * *

 

**Member Profiles**

 

 **SVT-#01**  

 

> **Name:** Choi Seungcheol
> 
> **Threat:** 7
> 
> **Warning:** EXTREMELY CONTAGIOUS; IF BLOOD IS DISCOVERED, CONTACT CLEANERS IMMEDIATELY
> 
> **Description:** The initial carrier of a virus that an illegal lab created to achieve eternal youth. SVT-#01 appears to be ageless. The speed of cell renewal has stayed the same since his initial discovery since [REDACTED].
> 
> When a test subject comes in contact with SVT-#01, they will enter a transformation phase where they experience high fever, agonising pain and mild hallucinations. The transformed subject gains the same traits as SVT-#01—increased cell production. However, they do not have the contagious factor in their blood cells. (See: SVT-#09 for more information)
> 
> Interaction: SVT-#01 is mostly calm, level-headed and willing to communicate. Protective gloves are required for physical contact, whether SVT-#01 is bleeding or not.
> 
> Any attempted harm towards SVT-#01 has been evaded, therefore a test cannot be conducted. However, it can be concluded that the subject is strong in terms of combat ability, but simply chooses not to strike.

 

 **SVT-#02**  

 

> **Name:** Yoon Jeonghan
> 
> **Threat:** 7.8
> 
> **Warning:** DO NOT STAY WITHIN PROXIMITY FOR  >5 MINUTES; PROVIDE BODY PARTS IF REQUESTED
> 
> **Description:** Identified as one of the Bodyweavers, an ancient line of witches that use the human body as their ‘canvas’ for spells.
> 
> SVT-#02 is capable of the ‘impossible’, where he can heal the human body from any damage by using needle and thread, even if the body is no longer able to function in any means.
> 
> However, SVT-#02 only works when he feels like it, any attempts to coax SVT-#02 into working his magic when he is moody has yielded fruitless results.
> 
> SVT-#02 also keeps a collection of ‘substitute organs’ for convenience, no one has yet to see what holds within, but it is speculated that it will contain [REDACTED] and an abundance of [REDACTED].
> 
> **Interaction:** SVT-#02 is capable of strong mental manipulation, where he attempts to convince victims into being his ‘baby’ for him to dote at. Many workers and staffs have fallen under his charm and has offered him their body parts in exchange for adoration, resulting in chaos.

 

**SVT-#03**

 

> **Name:** Hong Jisoo
> 
> **Threat:** 4 [UNCONFIRMED]
> 
> **Warning:** DO NOT MISTAKE FOR SERAPHIM; WILL APPEAR IN THE LEAST CONVENTIONAL PLACES; FREQUENTLY ATTEMPTS EXORCISING SVT-#07, WHICH LEADS TO DISASTROUS OUTCOMES
> 
> **Description:** SVT-#03 appeared in the [SEVENTEEN] dorm after SVT-#01 and SVT-#02 have settled down. SVT-#03 has expressed a wish to ‘observe’ the SVT subjects and appears to have all knowledge of the files stored in Pledis’ confidential computers, no matter how deep they were hidden. SVT-#03 volunteered to stay in the [SEVENTEEN] dorm for entertainment and ‘bloodshed’. (The bloodshed came in the near future, proving that SVT-#03 has the power of foresight.)
> 
> **Interaction:** SVT-#01 and SVT-#02 reacted indifferently to SVT-#03’s sudden appearance, and even treated him with care. SVT-#03 responded with not much variance. The later subjects of SVT find SVT-#03 irritating at times, although all attempts to attack SVT-#03 have proven futile, as a light shield will appear whenever SVT-#03 is in harm.
> 
> When relaxed, SVT-#03 may display his wings, which span approximately 3 meters long. SVT-#03’s halo may also show then, which produces an sufficient amount of light energy to power a lightbulb (SVT-#05’s words).
> 
> Attempts to question SVT-#03 has resulted in memory loss in agents. Luckily, SVT-#03 did answer a question about whether he is an angel or not, SVT-#03 replied with ‘somewhere farther away than that’, implying that there is, in fact, a heaven, and a place beyond.

 

**SVT-#04**

 

> **Name** : Wen Junhui
> 
> **Threat** : 5
> 
> **Warning** : PROVIDE WARM BATH EVERY MORNING; CHECK BODIES OF WATER BEFORE ENTERING 
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#04 lurks in the bottom of ravines, where the waters are dark and filled with kelp that makes it a perfect environment to hide and strike. After terrorising a group of tourists that happened to be sightseeing around the area, he is captured and taken to Pledis for safekeeping.
> 
> SVT-#04 resembles a mermaid, sporting a fish tail on his lower torso. Once SVT-#04 stops being submerged in water for half an hour or so, the tail will recede into legs that are functional. However, since mermaids live in clans and do not have support in their legs, SVT-#04 is proven to not be one of them. 
> 
> A whole body contact with water is needed every 24 hours, if not, SVT-#04 would risk being dried out.
> 
> **Interaction** : When left alone, SVT-#04 would spend his time curled up in the bathtub provided, trying his best to conceal his presence. He seems to favour any temperature, and would always request the water to be scented. SVT-#04 also finds entertainment in scaring unexpected people who venture near the bathtub, especially SVT-#09.
> 
> When asked about mermaids, SVT-#04 is surprised to hear of them, showing that he does not, in fact, know about the entire species.

 

**SVT-#05**

 

> **Name** : Kwon Soonyoung
> 
> **Threat** : 4 (unequipped), 8 (equipped)
> 
> **Warning** : AVOID ARROWS AT ALL COST; BEWARE OF PRANKS
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#05 is found after a whole neighbourhood reported finding the love of their life in the span of one day. Introducing himself as a failed Cupid in training, SVT-#05 is all abut the mischief, and… terrible aiming. The majority of victims under his hand fell in love with bushes, flowers and trees, only a few lucky ones managed to end up with someone human-shaped. For that reason, Pledis was asked by the Cupid committee to keep him in check, and if possible, help him to become worthy of teaching again. But SVT-#05 seem to have settled in the [SEVENTEEN] dorms and is now refusing to leave.
> 
> SVT-#05’s bow and arrows are now locked up for safekeeping, but he always manages to find them no matter how far they were kept away from him.
> 
> **Interaction** : Conversations with SVT-#05 were always fun and interesting, Pledis’ agents were engrossed when they chatted with SVT-#05, to the point where it could go on for hours on end, where any topic could be mentioned. Therefore, putting a time limit to contact attempts would be the best choice.
> 
> SVT-#05 has to be kept entertained, or he would begin to find mischief to relieve himself of boredom. This does not pose as much of a threat as his arrows do, since SVT subjects are interesting enough to keep him jaded.
> 
> Also, SVT-#05 is an important asset to know more about other SVT subjects, since he is likely to drone on if the topic is right. SVT-#05 provides a lot of information of other members, though most of them are overly confidential to be written down.

 

 **SVT-#06**  

 

> **Name** : Jeon Wonwoo
> 
> **Threat** : 9
> 
> **Warning** : AVOID PHYSICAL CONTACT AT ALL COSTS; EMERGENCY EVACUATION MUST BEGIN IF TOUCHED
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#06 takes away the luck from other and adds it to himself, whether both party likes it or not, acting as a ‘luck magnet’. Subjects who come in contact with SVT-#06 often end up in horrific accidents moments later that only targeted them (e.g. construction metal bars falling atop them, parts of building falling onto only them, etc.), while SVT-#06 is able to garner a 100% win from chance based games. Strangely, his luck decreases by a random number each day, and if he does not come in contact with anyone after a month or so, he would lose all the obtained luck. Even without extra luck, he can still perform extremely well in games that involve probability’s use.
> 
> After many (unfortunate) accidents, it is confirmed that the luck transfer only goes one way.
> 
> **Interaction:** SVT-#06 refuses to wear gloves, which proves him to be extremely dangerous, however, he does seem to be fond of ‘sweater paws’, an action where he uses the sleeves of his sweater as a insulant between him and the others’ touches. It functions well, as long as there is no skin contact, the ‘luck transfer’ will not occur.
> 
> It is also interesting to note that the majority of SVT subjects are not affected by the ‘luck transfer’, and can touch him freely, without any consequences.

 

 **SVT-#07**  

 

> **Name** : Lee Jihoon
> 
> **Threat** : 9.5
> 
> **Warning** : DO NOT APPROACH UNLESS PERMITTED; EVACUATE WHEN [SEVENTEEN] DORM BEGINS TO EXPERIENCE SIGNS OF TREMOR
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#07 is the embodiment of Wrath, an extremely dangerous being that has merged with a human shell, where his powers are limited enough for Pledis to take control of. However, even under such circumstances, his strength is not to be joked about, as well as his temper that often tears the [SEVENTEEN] dorm into shreds.
> 
> SVT-#07 also holds slight telekinesis that can crumble nearby objects, though he prefers attacking with physical objects that lie nearby. It is believed that it came from a crack in the ground that somehow connected to the human world, though it cannot remember much of its previous life.
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#07 is quite rational in thought, but can strike easily, which happens quite often under with the other SVT subjects around (See: SVT-#03 and SVT-#09 for more information). He also holds grudges quite close to heart, and will attempt revenge in every way possible if the opportunity is given.
> 
> When angered, SVT-#07 will begin pursuing the subject that invoked his rage, bringing his prized guitar along in the majority of his chases. Walls and furniture may end up with slashes and damages to the sides despite not being touched in any way. SVT-#07 tends to chase targets into corners before attacking them brutally with said guitar.
> 
> Also, despite being adapted to the lifestyle of humans, SVT-#07 still retains part of their demonic habits, such as store food in dark, damp spaces and attempting to file off their nails using sides of sofas.
> 
>  

**SVT-#08**

 

> **Name** : Lee Seokmin
> 
> **Threat** : 6
> 
> **Warning** : KEEP EARPLUGS ON BODY AT ALL TIMES
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#08 carries the many voices of the dead, each tune he sings has the effect to cause hallucinations, turning targets into nothing but empty husks. Many attempts to find where the victim’s souls have went have yielded fruitless results, despite SVT-#08’s cooperativeness in helping out with experiments.
> 
> SVT-#08 has high levels of drug tolerance and can easily regenerate when harmed with any type of weapon. SVT-#08 reports that he has not aged after the night he had a surreal dream where he was pulled into the void by an excessive amount of grappling claws, therefore still retain the youthful appearance of a young adult male.
> 
> At times when SVT-#08 leaves his mouth open for too long, pale, heavily veined limbs of different shapes and sizes could be seen attempting to leave though SVT-#08’s mouth, though the mysterious beings have never succeeded once in doing so, and any attempts to come into physical contact with said creatures have led to them dissipating into dust, and SVT-#08 writhing in pain, mourning about the death of a kin, although SVT-#08 himself has no clue of what ‘kin’ he was murmuring about.
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#08 is easy to interact with and communicates like a human, SVT-#08 is keen to sing, however, after realising the power he holds in his voice, has become more quiet, and will only sing when solely SVT members are around, as they are not affected by SVT-#08’s ghastly voice.

 

**SVT-#09 [LIMITED RESOURCE UNDER LEVEL 7 KEY]**

 

> **Name** : Kim **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Threat** : **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Warning** : **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Description** : Formerly a human, SVT-#09 has met unfortunate circumstances that **[REDACTED].** SVT-#09 is in charge of mostly chores and care for the SVT subjects, though it is **[REDACTED].**
> 
> Much is still unknown about SVT-#09
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#09 is keen to help around and is extremely obedient when instructed. When **[REDACTED]**.

 

**SVT-#10**

 

> **Name** : Xu Minghao
> 
> **Threat** : **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Warning** : DO NOT APPROACH AT ALL COSTS; DO NOT ENGAGE IN ALL CIRCUMSTANCES; FEED EVERY 2 HOURS
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#10 is found after a popular hunting ground was cleared off of all its prey in a single night’s time, it is then discovered that SVT-#10 came from a rift from the underworld, possibly the one SVT-#07 slipped out of as well, thus adding to the theory that they are of the same origin.
> 
> SVT-#10 appears as a canine-like beast carrying a bottomless stomach. He refuses to admit what caused his impossible appetite, though it is largely speculated that it is a punishment for escaping from his homeland. SVT-#10 does not have a limit in how much he is capable of eating, and its eternal state of hunger does not harm him in anyway either. It is simply there to cause annoyance and discomfort to the latter, it seems.
> 
> SVT-#10 can also hold a human form to assimilate into the human world, naming himself Xu Minghao.
> 
> In terms of combat ability, SVT-#10 is the strongest, and most aggressive in all SVT subjects, mostly to obtain food from the targets. Do **not** approach at ALL costs.
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#10 will enter a state of exhaustion that correlates to how much it has eaten in the past meal. For each kilogram of flesh it consumes, an extra 30 seconds will be added to its nap-time. It can be easily talked to during its drowsy state, and will listen to instructions. However, as it slowly regains consciousness, it will become irritated, therefore makes it a lot more dangerous.
> 
> There has not been any successful attempts in dissecting SVT-#10 due to its hostile nature, however, if injured, it will enable SVT subjects to bring it back to top shape voluntarily.
> 
>  

**SVT-#11**

 

> **Name** : Boo Seungkwan
> 
> **Threat** : 3
> 
> **Warning** : KEEP EARPLUGS ON BODY AT ALL TIMES
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#11 hails as the descendant of banshees with fairly weakened powers. Like the legendary creatures themselves, SVT-#11 holds the power to know whether one is near death or not. Though the sensation is not strong, according to SVT-#11, it still sends mysterious tingles down his spine and pricks tears into his eyes—natural instincts experienced by banshees when they are near humans on their deathbed.
> 
> Although SVT-#11 does not howl on instinct, he still carries a voice strong enough to frighten those at night. His screams and shrieks are terribly loud, which can induce ear damage if not careful. Though SVT-#11’s voice is deadly, one can hear it occasionally only.
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#11 is emotionally vulnerable as an individual, resembling his ancestors. However, he doesn’t take after the melancholy and pessimism the pure-blooded banshees always had.
> 
> SVT subjects like teasing SVT-#11 a lot.

 

**SVT-#12**

 

> **Name** : Chwe Hansol
> 
> **Threat** : 8
> 
> **Warning** : IF SUBJECT IS WITHIN PROXIMITY, REMAIN IN HIGH ALERT; DO NOT REMAIN IN PROXIMITY WITH SUBJECT FOR MORE THAN 5 MINUTES
> 
> **Description** : SVT-#12 is capable of creating crafts with human bodies, similar to SVT-#02, although his area of expertise lies somewhere else.
> 
> According to SVT-#02 and SVT-#12, they are not of same origins. Despite the similarities in their abilities, SVT-#12 ‘alter’ instead of ‘repairs’ human parts. The degrees of ‘altering’ changes depending on his inspirations, which constantly switches from topic to topic without any preexisting signs.
> 
> SVT-#12’s ‘projects’ begin with extreme passion, causing difficulties with Pledis’ functionalism as SVT-#12’s perseverance usually cause death of many working agents in order to collect body parts to pursue his art.
> 
> Pledis has collected many effigies that were presented to the head of the company in his office on his birthday, each leading to an unfortunate heart attack to the latter, the most memorable gift was a collection of human heads strung together by ropes, hanging from ceiling like a banner. SVT-#12 called it ‘headlines’.
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#12 is easygoing and slightly absentminded, possibly the most easy to interact with among the SVT subjects along with SVT-#05 and SVT-#08. However, during one of his ‘inspiration runs’, SVT-#12 is a figure to be avoided. When a target is asked whether they could ‘lend’ a body part to SVT-#12, if not declined fast enough (in a second), they would find the said organ or limb missing from its original place, already taken away by SVT-#12.

 

**SVT-#13**

 

> **Name** : Lee Chan
> 
> **Threat** : 7
> 
> **Warning** : DO NOT STAY WITHIN PROXIMITY AT ALL COSTS
> 
> **Descriptions** : SVT-#13 acts as a vacuum of emotions. By being near SVT-#13, all one’s emotions will be gone except for love, adoration and happiness, leading victims to be deeply infatuated with SVT-#13 to the extreme. While one can escape from this emotional vortex by stepping away from SVT-#13’s five meter radius, they will usually follow SVT-#13 around in a desperate attempt to gain his attention.
> 
> Locking eyes with SVT-#13 leads to the quicken of heartbeats and breaths, adrenaline will be released and the victim may find themselves wheezing from the lack of oxygen, yet they cannot break the eye contact unless SVT-#13 takes the initiative. Looking into SVT-#13’s eyes while within proximity is usually the deadly combo as victims usually ends up having a irregular heart rate and dying from the brain’s lack of oxygen after moments have passed.
> 
> **Interaction** : SVT-#13 is mostly emotionless but puts on a friendly, adoring act to charm those around him with more effect than he initially has. He takes joy in processing other’s negative emotions and practically feeds off bad thoughts for sustenance.
> 
> Most SVT subjects still adore SVT-#13 to the point where they baby him as their youngest, and are partially unaffected by SVT-#13, though parts of his charm still functions.

* * *

Please destroy this email with the attached application below. Steps will be provided inside, so please be safe. I care about you. 

Goodbye,

**[REDACTED]**

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
